Lips of an Angel
by Teacher Tachi
Summary: It is predicted that in the arms of Angel is the safest place to be in. But the lips of one is proven to be the most loving compared.


_**Lips of an Angel**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own the featured OC's, these are originally roleplaying characters that belong to my friends._

 **Pairing(s):** _Guardian Angel!Den Carter x Amelia Rose_

 **Genre:** _Romance, Fanfiction_

 **Timeline/World:** _Modern_

 _ **Don't like? Then don't read.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

Has the moon ever shone so brightly before? Even as a sea of clouds that tinted grey veiled over the orb hovering in the night sky, a radiance would still sheen through them in a circle of pastels. Granting the late hours a luminous light to see, almost blinding if one were to look straight at it, much like the wings that represented heaven's saviors.

One who beheld such wings also walked on the world humans lingered and ran over, there were always very few. But they would all have a mission, whether it was to save the souls of one who were truly lost with themselves or to guide a newborn through their lifetime. Only the blessed get such guardians, those lucky people were called believers, the ones who stayed pure-hearted for the longest time and believed of Angel's existence. But so many of them would never make it stay pure after reaching years of a pre-teen, almost no child does after all. But that is hope was born, it was birthed in the hearts of those little believers, that they will believe in their saviors and not in just of times they are in need.

One of those innocents were just born under the glorious moonlight, after passing through the hours, tears and agonizing wails. A child was born and now cradled in the arms of an exhausted woman when congratulated of her bearing, a girl bundled in a blanket made of the finest and soft cotton as she slept, tired after all of the crying and cleansing. The hospital room cleared of anyone else apart from the Mother and newborn, rays of white casting through the window as the only source of light.

Until a sparkling mist slowly emitted from the glow, those specks fading into a glimmering figure of a man steps silent as it sauntered towards the two. The mist now formed into a young male; he looked about the age of eighteen if not nineteen, hair as dark as the heavens during the night, soft as clouds to the tuffs that brushed along his forehead to the side. Skin tan as the bright Hawaiian sands that only many dreamed of visiting, his figure sculpted like the finest of marble columns, not too masculine, and yet not shapeless either, simply fit. Jawline chiseled and sharp to a soft degree and had lush lashes that most women did not possess themselves, brushing along subtle cheekbones. This divinity of newly birthed wore clothes that were completely white; a v-neck and trouser, accompanied with a scarf the draped along the boy's broad shoulders and around his neck.

But the eyes were most noticeable that cast a glow in the darkroom, appearing gentle to those who looked into them. They had no real color, but instead, they were a grandiose platinum, almost representing the moon itself if light were to hit against them directly. Those eyes staring down at Mother and her child, mesmerized as they were filled with curiosity, he was aware of his purpose; his ulterior motive to protect this child.

The woman was weak, trembling slightly as she held her infant close to her bosom. Her hair that was brighter than any golden coin- a platinum blonde- damp due to her hard and cold sweat, tears stained to her reddened cheeks; about the only color there was to her ghostly pale skin. Expression distorted with discomfort and even slight fear, most likely a nightmare that she was having. She shouldn't have that, after giving life to a beautiful girl, she deserves content and fair strength to make it through the night. a gentle grace of finger placement on her forehead, only being a mere minute till her breathing had calmed, and skin returned a small amount of color again. He could only grant so little to those who are mortal, he knows this woman could only see her own baby for so little.

But that's why he was here, sadly, to take her place and guide her daughter to the life she wouldn't be able to give her baby.

The fingers moving from the parent's forehead to the infant, touching the small tuff of blonde hair, balled up and safely nuzzled. A silent promise being made between them, the male kneeling down enough to leave a gentle kiss on the offspring's head. Who in return slightly shifted from the touch, but did not awaken from her peaceful slumber. As he kneeled, moonlight hit against his back, two blinding shapes appearing, transparent as the mist he was created from. They were wings that were gifted from the light of the moon, the span that outranks any large owl or eagle, each feather elegantly crafted and shifted like lace and currently the both of them being folded and tucked neatly on both sides of his body.

Another guardian angel had been born.


End file.
